High Definition Multimedia Interface (“HDMI”) is an uncompressed, all digital audio-visual (“A/V”) interface. The HDMI dramatically simplifies cabling and provides a high quality home experience. HDMI provides an interface between any digital A/V source such as a set-top box, DVD player, satellite receiver, or other A/V source and an A/V receiver/controller or display device, such as a digital television (DTV), or DTV projector, among others.
HDMI is a digital interface consequently, it provides the best quality of video since there are no lossy analog to digital conversions as are required for analog connection. The difference is especially noticeable at higher resolution such as 1080 p. D/V will be sharper than component, and eliminates the softness and ghosting found with component. Small, high contrast details such as text brings this difference out most.
Also, HDMI supports two way communications between the video source (e.g. a DVD player) and the DTV allowing functionality such as automatic configuration and one-touch play. When using the HDMI, devices automatically deliver the most effective format (e.g. 1080 p v. 4800 p, 16:9 v. 4:3) for the display that it is connected to, eliminating the need for the user to scroll through format options to look at what looks best.
HDMI cables can use standard copper or other metal construction allowing for long cables lengths. Cables up to 10 meters have passed the “Standard Cable” HDMI compliance test. Additionally, there are many adapters, that work on HDMI, that extend a cable's effective distance from the typical 10 m length to much longer lengths.
Although HDMI technology greatly improves the users A/V experience, there are serious consequences when the connection between HDMI and the A/V device is not secure. If the HDMI connection is not secured properly with the A/V component, the connection is loose or is loosened over time causing the signal to be lost. Even if the HDMI connection is secured properly, repetitive plugging and unplugging of the HDMI connection is known to cause added stress to the input or permanently loosening the connection possibly causing damage to the component's input. This problem can be caused by the slightest movement of a component, weight of the cable, or weight of adjacent cables connecting various components, among others. This problem can be amplified by longer cable lengths supported by HDMI technology.
Longer cables, allowed by HDMI technology, naturally allows more movement in the connection; the longer the cable, the more likely it will be kicked, twisted, or jerked causing loosening the HDMI contact. Additionally, the increased weight of the HDMI cables, due to increased lengths, will naturally cause a downward gravitational pull on the HDMI connection.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in the following US patents: U.S. Pat. No. 7,903 (Nov. 28, 29, 2006) discloses an electrical plug restricting apparatus used to restrict electrical equipment to the chassis of electrical equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,161 (Sep. 6, 2005) discloses a cable connector which is configured to connect to a device. The cable connector further includes a retaining clip configured to which secures the cable connector to the device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,683,258 (Jan. 27, 2004) discloses a bracket that secures a cable in a static position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,792 (February 2003) discloses device to tightly secure various size plugs to a socket for use in an electrical device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,677 (Nov. 19, 1996) discloses a power plug retainer which is essentially a parallelepiped box having an open side and an open end. U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,209 (Jun. 28, 29, 1994) discloses a connector shell assembly that retains both a conventional connector and a strain relief or radio jack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,976 (Sep. 3, 1991) discloses an electrical cord holder which can be secured to a conventional electrical outlet. A clamp is detachably secured around the electrical cord immediately adjacent the plug while the plug is inserted within the wall outlet. However, these references do not solve the problems introduced by HDMI technology. The aforementioned references describe a one-to-one relationship between a particular cable connection to a particular device; there is not one system that supports HDMI cables to all electronic devices. The current invention is a method and apparatus to secure and HDMI cable to any wall-plate, adapter, or other electronic device.